Le diable se cache dans les détails
by CarmillaSheridan
Summary: Laurent voit tous les détails. Mais il y en a certains qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir. Pairing : Yann/Laurent, Yann/Martin


**Le diable se cache dans les détails**

 _ **Parler de tous ces moments Bartheill sur Twitter m'a donné des idées. Pour le monstre vert, ça vient de l'expression américaine « The Green Monster » ou « The Green-eyed monster » pour parler de la jalousie. Le titre est une expression US aussi.**_

 _ **L'OS n'est pas très joyeux, désolé, le prochain sera plus fluffy, promis !**_

 _ **Pairing : Yann/Laurent, Yann/Martin**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

Laurent voyait tous les détails. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Son omniprésence à tous les niveaux de production lui donnait un angle de vue unique. Personne ne savait mieux observer, comprendre et prédire que lui. A bien des égards, il était visionnaire.

Observateur avisé, il voyait les relations se nouer au sein de son équipe. Il avait vu Paul et Matthieu devenir un couple insubmersible, Martha devenir une maman pour l'équipe. Il voyait les amitiés se déployer et les liens se resserrer. Et surtout, il était doué pour voir l'amour naître, le sentir, le prédire même, rien qu'avec les petits signaux. Il vît Vincent et Hugo se rapprocher au fil du temps. Il les voyait se tourner autour en une danse éternelle et si compliquée. Un pas en avant, deux en arrière. Il voyait les mains se frôler, les blagues teintées de vérités piquer l'autre au vif et surtout les yeux qui ne se lâchaient pas.

Malheureusement pour lui, il y eût des détails qu'il vit mais qu'il ne comprit que trop tard. Il les revoyait tous maintenant, défiler devant ses yeux en une litanie cruelle et amère.

Les regards furent les premiers. Quand ils étaient ensemble, les yeux ne se détachaient jamais l'un de l'autre. Ils se dévoraient par orbes interposées, le bleu luttant contre le brun en un combat intense et sensuel. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher. Yann avait toujours nié cela, il lui avait constamment répété qu'il regardait tous ses chroniqueurs de la même façon. C'était faux bien sûr, et chaque soir il voyait leur désir immortalisé sur pellicule.

Un jour en particulier, à travers l'écran, il les avait observer s'échanger des regards langoureux et chargés de regrets pendant que les Brigitte chantaient _All I want for Christmas is You_ , son cœur s'était figé dans sa poitrine mais il avait rejeté son inquiétude. C'était avec lui que Yann était rentré ce soir-là après tout, et même si le regard triste de Martin les regardant s'éloigner du plateau le dérangeait, il s'efforçait de l'ignorer.

Yann n'était pas un matérialiste mais il gardait certaines choses précieusement. Les cadeaux que l'autre homme lui ramenait ne le quittaient jamais. Des petites touches dans son bureau, dans l'appartement. Ses lèvres qu'il posait avec révérence sur la tasse Motown, sa main serrée sur l'anse comme s'il avait peur de la casser. Ce mug ne le quitta plus, il le suivit d'émission en émission, de plateau en plateau, de chaîne en chaîne. Il refusait de le partager. Chaque cadeau de Martin était précieux, et il les réclamait à chaque fois que le jeune homme revenait.

Il se mordait toujours la lèvre quand il lui parlait. Ses yeux brillaient furieusement et ses dents venaient maltraiter sa lèvre inférieure en une caresse brutale. Avec Laurent, il n'était pas passionné, tendre, toujours, mais sans aucune force, ni violence.

Il y avait dans ce mordillement régulier plus de passion et d'intensité qu'il n'en recevrait jamais.

Son amant n'était pas quelqu'un de tactile. Sauf avec Martin. Il le touchait dès qu'il le pouvait. Un frôlement d'abord, une bise légèrement plus appuyée qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être, plus basse aussi. Des lèvres qui menaçaient de glisser vers son cou. Une main qui agrippe son t-shirt un peu plus fort lors d'une séance photo. Ses doigts s'attardaient toujours quand il s'amusait à le toucher pour le taquiner. Ils restaient un moment de trop comme s'ils souhaitaient ne jamais se retirer. Ces moments étaient si furtifs et si légers que le producteur ne les vit pas tout de suite, mais ils étaient là et ils se multipliaient.

Les Américains parlent de la jalousie comme un monstre vert, Laurent avait toujours trouvé ça ridicule. Pourtant il pouvait le voir maintenant, frémir dans les yeux de Yann. Il en devinait le rugissement derrière sa mâchoire serrée. Il n'aimait pas partager le jeune reporter. Ne supportait pas l'idée de voir son attention captée par quelqu'un d'autre. Ses yeux devenaient froids et ses paroles, acides, rafraîchissaient l'air autour de lui. Et à chaque fois, Laurent sentait son cœur se glacer aussi.

Quand Martin revint des USA, il eut du mal à trouver sa place. L'équipe avait appris à fonctionner sans lui et il se sentit mis à l'écart et rejeté. Le présentateur s'était fait distant, plus froid et Martin avait cherché à se consoler ailleurs. Et il avait trouvé son réconfort dans les beaux yeux bruns d'un présentateur d'une chaîne concurrente. Quand il avait amené Bertrand à l'une de leurs soirées, le producteur remarqua la main de Yann qui broyait son verre. Il reconnût la griffe du monstre vert. Le sourire de son compagnon n'atteignait plus ses yeux. Alors qu'ils les regardaient partir, jeunes et ivres d'une attraction naissante, il vit un éclair de douleur illuminer les yeux de Yann. Il était furtif mais il foudroya tout ce qui existait encore. Il ne resta plus rien. Yann ne repartit pas avec lui cette nuit-là. Il ne rentra pas du tout, comme lui dirent les draps froids à son réveil.

Martin quitta Bertrand le lendemain.

Les détails s'étaient multipliés après ça, il n'avait pas pu gardé le compte. A chaque fois de plus en plus saisissants, de plus en plus inéluctables. Il aurait pu les prédire si la douleur ne l'avait pas volontairement aveuglé. Ce qu'il vit arriver en revanche, c'est la fin. Elle fût implacable.

Petites pièces d'un puzzle qui s'était assemblé au fil des années, le tableau ainsi formé sonna le glas de la relation que Laurent avait construit avec Yann, sans pitié aucune.

Il le vît à la lueur de culpabilité qui brillait dans les yeux de Martin à chaque fois qu'il le croisait dans les couloirs, la tête baissée. Il le sentît au parfum du jeune homme sur les t-shirts de son compagnon, il le constata au coin des lèvres de son partenaire qui vibrait intensément quand Martin était là.

Il l'admit quand Yann retira ses affaires de l'appartement progressivement, une touche à la fois, jusqu'à ce que le vide règne en maître absolu avec pour seule compagnie le silence.

Il le ressentit quand son amant lui annonça que c'était fini.

Oui, Laurent avait observé, constaté, senti et redouté. Yann avait été son tout, sa moitié. La meilleure partie de lui-même. Il avait sincèrement cru qu'ils passeraient leur vie ensemble. Ce qu'ils avaient construit était extraordinaire, il les voyait devenir les Yves Saint Laurent et Pierre Bergé de l'audiovisuel, un couple indéfectible qui perdurerait au-delà de toutes les difficultés.

Mais il avait simplement oublié que le diable se cachait derrière les détails.


End file.
